lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
House of the Rising Sun
Sinopse Flashback Sun chatted at a dinner party and was offered some champagne by the waiter, Jin. He also handed her a napkin, which contained a message. She met him away from the party goers, and the two kissed. Sun wanted them to elope, but Jin said her father would not allow it. Jin promised to ask for the man’s blessing, despite Sun’s warnings that he did not know her father. As a symbol of affection, Jin reassured her by giving her a white flower, and promised that it would one day be a diamond. Jin found Sun outside in the garden where the party was held days later. He had spoken to her father, and had been granted permission, much to Sun’s joy. However, her happiness elapsed as Jin continued that he would be working for her father, if only temporarily. He presented her with a diamond engagement ring, paid for with the money from his new job. Some time later, Sun and Jin lived in a posh apartment in Seoul. Sun returned home to find that Jin had bought her a puppy. He apologized for working such long hours lately, but Sun replied that in the past, all he ever could give her was a flower. She seemed to miss their early relationship, when Jin was not under the command of her father. Before she can continue talking, Jin’s phone rang. It was Sun’s father. Sun woke up as Jin rushed into the apartment. She found him in the bathroom, washing blood off his hands. She asked what happened, but her husband simply stated that he was working. Sun did not relent, and eventually slapped Jin across the face. He said that he "does whatever her father asks, for the sake of their marriage". At the apartment, Sun was showing around a decorator, as Jin shouted, in a bad mood. Sun took the woman to the bedroom, and we realize that the decorator was in fact undercover. Sun had hired her to help her flee the country, from her father and husband. She gave Sun fake documents, and told her that "at the airport", she would have to make an excuse and get to the car waiting for her. She would then be taken into hiding. The woman ordered Sun to repeat the time of the escape over and over, "Eleven fifteen". At Sydney Airport, Jin and Sun prepared to check-in for a flight to Los Angeles, as part of Jin’s work. Sun moved to one side, noticing that it was 11:15. However, with tears streaming down her face, she found that she could not leave her love. She returned to her husband, who gave her a white flower. He asks why she looked upset, and she lied that it was because of the flower’s beauty. Tempo Real Sun opened her eyes after sniffing flowers. She looked on as Jack and Kate talked playfully about his tattoos. Kate could not see how the spinal surgeon could have such a wild side, but their "verbal copulation", as Charlie called it, was cut short, as some of the group got ready to head for the caves to retrieve drinking water. Meanwhile, Sun wondered what was wrong as Jin ran towards Michael in anger. He attacked him, while Sun and Walt shouted for them to stop. Sayid and Sawyer pulled them apart, and Sayid ordered the con man to give him the Marshal’s handcuffs from the plane. He did so, and Jin was cuffed to a large piece of plane wreckage to restrain him. In the jungle, Jack led a contingent to where he found the fresh water. When they arrived, Charlie snuck away to take some of his heroin, but Locke interrupted him, telling him to stay still. He had walked on a beehive. Jack and Kate ran to get something to replace his weight, and Charlie was forced to stand on the spot as bees buzzed around his body. Back at the beach, Michael explained to Sayid what happened. He attributed the attack to racism, and when Sun pointed at her wrist, Sayid reinforced that the cuffs would stay on until the issue was resolved. Jack prepared to balance the pressure on the beehive, but when one of the bees stung Charlie, his movement split the hive, and the group ran for their lives as bees chased them. Jack and Kate got to the caves, stripping off their clothes, but Kate suddenly jumped as she saw a skeleton on one of the ledges. Jack assessed them, finding another set of remains. The bodies had been there a long time, approximately half a century. On one of the skeletons, he found both a black and white gemstones. Charlie and Locke arrived, and the group realized one of the remains was female, leading to John dubbing the bodies "our very own Adam and Eve". After some time, Jack and Kate decided to head back, and John offered to stay and help Charlie look through some Flight 815 wreckage they had found nearby. However, before they went, Jack pointed out that the survivors needed a lot of water, and carrying it back and forth would be extremely tiresome work. He thought that perhaps everyone should move to the caves, where there was shelter and protection from the elements, as well as clean water. Walt asked Michael about why "people like that don’t like people like us". In their ensuing conversation, Michael in turn asked Walt what his mother told him about his father. Walt bluntly told him that she never really mentioned him. Neither of them knew much about each other. Trekking back to the beach, Kate mistook Jack’s pondering stare as an attempt to look at her butt. He explained that he was actually thinking about construction at the caves, and Kate got the point, forgetting about trying to flirt. As he talked about convincing the other survivors into moving, Kate added that he had yet to convince her too. At the caves, Charlie and Locke talked about Driveshaft and Charlie’s guitar. John promised that he would see it again, much to Charlie’s confusion. Jack and Kate found Sayid, who filled them in on what happened at the beach. Jack was more interested, however, in his cave idea. Sayid disagreed with the plan, believing that a signal fire at the beach was the best hope of rescue. Moving was giving up on hope of leaving, and some would be less willing than others when it came to this decision. At the shore, divisions were already starting to form, with Hurley agreeing to follow Jack, and Michael siding with Sayid. Sawyer asked Kate whether she was going with the pessimist or the optimist, but she declined to reveal her allegiance. In the woods by the beach, Michael chopped bamboo but was interrupted by Sun. Before he had time to react properly, she said "I need to talk to you" in perfect English. Michael stood stunned as he realized that she could speak English all along. She revealed that Jin did not know she could, and so had to keep it secret from him. She explained about the watch Michael found in the wreckage, which was entrusted to Jin by Sun’s father, and losing it is was question of honor. Seeing Michael wearing it casually had angered Jin into attacking him. She requested Michael’s help. Charlie managed to sneak away in the jungle, but Locke followed him, and revealed that he knows about Charlie’s drug addiction. He knew that he was going to run out of the drug soon, but wanted him to give up by choice. He asked if Charlie wanted his guitar more than the drugs. Charlie agreed, and as he handed over the heroin, Locke told him to look up. Wrapped in roots above was Charlie’s guitar case. At the beach, Jack told Kate that it was time to go. However, she proclaimed that she could not "dig in" as Jack called it. Jack asked what had caused her to be this way, what she did, but Kate said that he had his chance to know before. The two part on sad terms. Meanwhile, Michael met with Jin, holding an ax in his hands. Threatening him, he returned the watch he found and cut him free from the wreckage with the weapon. Michael gave Sun a glimmer of eye contact in recognition as he walked away, having finished what she had asked of him. At the caves, Jack arrived with "new tenants", among them Hurley, Jin and Sun. At the beach, Sawyer, Sayid and Kate sat by the signal fire. Kate stared into the flames; as did Jack with his fire at the caves. Curiosidades Referências Culturais *"House of the Rising Sun" is a popular American folk song. The "house" in the song refers to either a brothel or a prison, and the lyrics are either from a female or male vantage point depending on the version of the song. The female version of the song tells the story of a woman who has been led astray by a rough sort of man, and she ends up working at a brothel. The male version tells the story of a man who suffers from the vices of gambling and drinking and ends up in a prison. In both versions, the narrator of the song is ultimately tied to the House of the Rising Sun, unable to leave it. Similarly, Sun was tied to her relationship with Jin and cannot leave him. ** A lyric from the song reads: ::One foot is on the platform ::And the other one on the train. ::I'm going back to New Orleans ::To wear that ball and chain. :This lyric was echoed in Sun's actions at the end of the flashback. At the airport, she was prepared to flee ("One foot is on the platform/ And the other one on the train"). But rather than abandoning her old life, she returned to it ("I'm going back.../ To wear that ball and chain"). * The phrase "Rising Sun," aside from being a clever play on Sun's name, was given its Asian connotations from the phrase, "Land of the Rising Sun," which is a popular name for Japan. Temas Recorrentes *Jin gave Sun a puppy. Charlie was also attacked by bees . *Jack and Kate found both black and white stones on the dead bodies at the caves. *Jack was seen at the airport arguing as Jin and Sun waited in line. *Jin was handcuffed to a piece of plane wreckage. *Sun lied to Jin about planning to leave him, deceived all the survivors into thinking she could not speak English, and persuaded Michael to play along with Jin's question of honor regarding the watch. *Sun's left eye was shown at the start of the episode. *Charlie gave Locke his drugs rather than wait until he naturally ran out of his stash. *Sun continually made reference to her father being a stern man who Jin could not possibly reason with. *Sun contemplated and indeed planned to leave Jin. *The survivors faced the choice of living on the beach in the hope of rescue, or moving to the caves for self-reliance. *Charlie relinquished his heroin, and looked up into the sky to find his precious guitar. Galeria * Screen Captures do episódio House of the Rising Sun * Veja os erros de gravação deste episódio...